Mystic adventures Wiki
What Is Mystic Adventures? Mystic Adventures is a game on Roblox that I’m making it is a anime mash up witch includes anime’s such as One piece , Naruto and Avatar The Animes that will be added after release are Mha Magi Jojo And Fairy tail Characters You can have a chance to become a character by being Active we have a large roster of characters from many anime’s for you to choose from. Character Creation You first start off in the start screen you can only press new game after you press it then a menu will show up It will show the Universes ,each universe gives you certain things for your custom character but doesn’t restrict you from going to different universes. One Piece Customization Info One piece lets you pick a race and if you get a devil fruit it won't have restricted moves Now let’s get into the race ability's , mink gets electro , fishman gets fishman karate , human gets rokushiki and cyborg gets cyborg moves like a flame thrower Certain races will change your Appearance like fishman for example Naruto Customization info Naruto will give you two random charkra natures , be born into a random village and a random kg your kg won't have any restricted moves Avatar Customization Info With avatar you will get a random bending style/nation and A random sub Bending for example bloodbending Discord and game link Discord Code : https://discord.gg/QfBYc9G Game Link : https://web.roblox.com/games/2588975520/Mystic-Adventures I.D.G Now this is where the crossover part comes in every 30 minutes the IDG will open and if go up the platforms a menu will pop up showing the other universes and you pick the one you want to go to I.D.G stands for inter dimensional gateway Official Crews And Yonko Info To be a official crew your crew must have 50+ members To be a yonko you and your crew must be well known ingame and very very strong Tailed Beasts To be a tailed beast you must become a character go to the characters part of the wiki The higher the tails the stronger the tailed beast is but the harder it is to control and master You will Get the jinjuuriki‘s abilties for the one you apply for Devil Fruits Devil fruits spawn every 2 hours in east blue and every 1 hour and 30 minutes in the grand line if you picked one piece as your starting universe no moves will be restricted The list of fruits is in the discord server Devil fruit Moves Wanderers Wanderers are characters who survived there universe Destruction Factions Bounty Hunters ——————— If you pick this you will not be able to join a crew ingame But you will get a power boost and you can take contracts for people to hunt and you get lots of money and xp from it Characters can’t be bounty hunters —————- Enforcers —————- Enforcers hunt down and bring pirates and rouge Shinobi to justice they can put handcuffs on people as a special move stunning them and as they go up the ranks they will get more special rewards but enforcers can’t kill you once they down you they can send you to jail where you need to break out or wait a certain amount of time enforcers can’t join crews but can’t hurt other enforcers Characters can’t be enforcers Deaths And Wipes Normal People have 11 lives Characters have 6 lives When you use all your lives you get wiped meaning your data gets wiped if you were a character you are now a normal person and normal people just get there data wiped When you Die you get knocked out you can be picked up or healed if you are healed you get to full Health You can also get finished By someone Finishing someone takes 5 secondsCategory:Browse